


A Thief's Stolen Heart

by Xsnow_flqkeX



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Motherly Bond, Relationship(s), Selina is a mother, Tim Drake is Catlad, bottom!Tim, top!Kon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xsnow_flqkeX/pseuds/Xsnow_flqkeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, as seductive and desirable as he is, never would have thought out of all people a Hero would steal his heart.</p><p>Kon, too much of a goody two shoes, failed to realize he fell for Catwoman's apprentice. A thief at that. But, is everything going to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Little Stray

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another Fanfiction. I just loved the idea of Tim Drake being a Cat and not a Bat. So, I thought I would contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> （〜^∇^)〜〜(^∇^〜）

In the streets of Gotham, a little boy like Tim won't make it out alive. Especially without his family. The boy, oblivious to the danger, shuffled down the dark alleyway. His cheeks stained with tears, eyes swollen from weeping. He kept his head down, clutching a teddy bear to his frail chest.  _I miss you, mommy..._

 

_I miss you, daddy..._

 

While on the rooftops looking below, A rather voluptuous and curvy figure sat perched on the edge peering down. Selina Kyle, the thief with nine lives who stole crowned jewels and men's ( _Bruce_ ) hearts. She noticed the young boy, all alone. Sad and scared. This touched the woman's heart.  _That poor kitten,_ She thought. She leaped down slowly making her way to the boy. She watched as he kept his head down, oblivious to all around him. Including the rain falling down. Oblivious to the three men with twisted smiles on thier faces as they found their next victim.

"Hey kid!" One called out, twirling a butterfly knife in his hand. Tim looked up, his dark blue eyes filling with fear. As the men grew near, Tim started to shake violently and grip his bear. But, Selina pounced, sending the middle one to the floor. Her claws scraping and scratching as his face. 

Then She lunged to the one on her left, sending her heel to the groin then his jaw. Knocking him unconscious. She let out a purr of pleasure. "Come on Boys, Done so soon..." She taunted,"Momma needs a new play toy." Then She sent her heel to the side of the last man's head. Sending him to the floor, then Selina sent the blow rendering him unconscious. 

Tim, throughout all of this, watched in fascination and awe. His dark blue eyes sparkling with inspiration. 

"Hello, Kitten." Selina spoke, looking down at the boy. The boy then tensed, his fear returning.

"I won't hurt you, my dear." She cooed, taking the boy into her arms. "It's Okay, Momma's got you." She said, running her gloves through Tim's hair. Tim smiled, muzzling into Selina's chest. 

"What's your name, kitten?" Selina asked, as She began to walk back to her apartment. 

"Tim..." he muttered, looking up in Selina's green eyes. 

"Well, Tim my dear, I'm gonna take care of you." She said as She kissed his pale forehead. 

Tim grinned, this woman was Alright in his eyes. And, She was like another mother in his eyes.

As the two got to Selina's apartment, Tim felt a little awkward. There were a profuse amount of cats and kittens. But one took a liking to this new person. A cute Kitten name: Salem. Black as the night, mewed and purred against Tim. 

"It seems Salem likes you." Selina stated, a smile appearing onto her face. Tim looked up and nodded, his Black hair semi plastered to his forehead because of the rain. 

"Come on, Kitten. You need rest and we have a long day ahead of us." Selina told Tim, taking him to her room so they could sleep. Selina cradling Tim, holding him like her own child.


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim begins his new life with Selina Kyle, Preparing to become Stray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys are liking this story. So here's another chapter for you guys.

_Two Months Later_

 

Tim sat perched on top of a rooftop, looking down into the window of Wayne Manor. He, along with Catwoman, began their nights on top of the roofs. Surveying the land below. Whether to find new toys to play with or new diamonds and gem they would love to get. But, to get the things you want, comes with a price. Tim had to learn the ways of  Thief. Being able to become nimble and silent as a cat. Quiet and mysterious. "Darkness is you're best friend."Selina would tell him as she put on her latex suit. She always took him along to learn what it takes to do what she does. Contortion, flexibility, agility, and endurance all needed to even come close to Selina's skills. Tim, now ten years tried his best to learn but some things weren't coming as quickly as he liked. Contortion being one. He needed to train his body to get used to the fluid movement and bends his body needed to do. 

"Doing these takes practice, Kitten." Selina would tell him, when he once again failed to complete the task given. Tim was able to be silent as the night. Nimble and Agile as well, but Flexibility was a problem.

"I wanna do it but I don't know how..." Tim would whine and cry, feeling he let the woman down, but Selina had nothing but compassion. 

"Oh Kitten, you just need practice and I'll be here every step of the way." She reassured him, wrapping her slender arms around his frail body. 

It's been two months since training has begun and Tim is turning out to be a wonderful thief. Both him and Catwoman would get away with their heist with ease. When there was trouble though, Selina would send Tim away before any trouble came his way. She would always return home, without any bruises of scratches. Which made Tim the slightest bit of curious but he suppressed those thoughts.

"So Kitten, it seems that you're almost ready to be my full-fledged Apprentice." When she said that, Tim's face lit up like a christmas tree. His light Blue eyes shining with happiness and devotion.

"Thank You, Mom.." He muttered hugging the woman tightly. His face now streaming with tears of joy. Selina couldn't help but let her tears fall down, she felt something in her heart warm her when he called her mom. They both knew that Selina wasn't his mother but They didn't Care. She was the only one to be there for him when he was in need.  _Oh My Sweet kitten,_ she thought stroking his black hair. 

"These couple of days I'll have to teach you more, my Kitten." Selina told him. His eyes now staring into her green ones. Tim couldn't help but wonder,"What am I gonna learn now?" He asked, Selina smiled,  
"Well for starters, I'll have to teach you how to fight. You'll need to learn to fight as well as you can move. Nimble, Quick, and Silent. You're opponent shouldn't even know you're there." Selina told him,"But, the next part i'll have to wait till your older to understand exactly." This made Tim frown, now she piqued his interest.  _Soon, I'll find out..._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_6 Years Later_

"So, Kitten you ready?" Catwoman asked, her green eyes staring at the sparkling ruby in it's glass Case. They were both currently in a jewelry store that held one of the famous Ruby that happened to be the prize possession of Gotham. 

"Yeah, let's have some fun." Tim, now referred to as either Kitten or Stray, began to walk towards the case. He was currently wearing a jumpsuit similar to Catwoman's. Though his zipper was zipped all the way to his neck, the boy wasn't rather for showing his skin as much as his foster mother. He wore a leather jacket similar to that of Red Hood, who Tim at the time when Selina told him had no clue of. The Jumpsuit hugging his body tightly. He wore a mask that held cat ears and orange goggles. He slipped those over his eyes, now illuminating to a blue-green color. His utility belt was a unique thing, at the hip areas, it held leather bands almost like suspender straps.

They both leaped from they're perch landing marvelously in the alleyway, Selina motioning for Tim to do the work this time, Which he was happy to oblige. He extended the claws from his gloves with a slight flick. He walked towards the back entrance and began to pick the lock. After a failed attempt, the door opened with ease. Tim turned to give Selina a bright smile but when he turned he noticed She disappeared.

"Selina?" He whispered, glancing around to find her.

"Shit..." He muttered as he seen a flash of blue and red. He, though a little surprised, was caught by Superman. "Well, Mr. Muscles, what A delight to see you..." Tim purred, deciding to charm his way out.

"Hm, that's a new one..." The voice replied, and Tim immediately tensed, that wasn't Superman. No, that was SuperBoy. The Clone... Tim thought of his training, which steps could he take to get out of this one. He looked around the store and found three exits. One behind Superboy, Another to the left, a window conveniently open for him. The last one was rather an all else fails, the vent above which led to who knows where. 

"But, It's time to give up, put it back and let's go. You're jail cell is waiting." Superboy stated, his massive arms crossing over his broad chest. Tim's eyes raked over the boy. Taking in every feature, every minor detail of this 'Adonis'. 

"No Can Do, This Stray has a Mother Cat who would claw your eyes out if you take her precious kitten." Tim replied, closing the distance between the two. Superboy just stared  the boy in confusion. His cobalt blue eyes staring into pale blue. 

'Beautiful... ' Tim thought, those eyes holding so much brightness and life. He slowly began to lean in, while his sly fingers reached behind him, lightly ghosting over his neck. 

"Uh..." was all Superboy could get out before Stray pressed a point on Superboy's neck, rendering him unconscious. 

"Until next time, my hero..." he whispered in Superboy's ear, then strutted out of the jewelry store.

 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tim, despite all efforts, couldn't get Superboy out of his head. He sighed as he twirled the diamond in his hand. "Beautiful but with no meaning, just...there... " Tim muttered, slipping it back into one of his pouches on his utility belt. He stood up but didn't move, he felt someone with him.

"Whats wrong, Kitten?" Selina asked, walking next to him. She ran her slender hand through his parted black hair. "I...I met someone new in Gotham today..." he started, but Selina shot him a quizzical gaze. "New, New? Or New to you?" She guessed. 

"The latter, and well as always I stuck to our methods but for some reason I can't stop thinking about it..." he sighed, staring into the dark gloomy night Gotham is known for, his pale blue eyes shimmering like stars. 

"He must've been very attractive... "

"He is, I just don't understand. Why him?" He questioned. He turned to look at his mother, expecting a response but nothing. Nothing but silence. 

It was silent for a while before she finally spoke. "I'm having a little bit of Deja Vu." She answered, which made Tim even more confused...

"Ill never understand you sometimes."

"Oh, Kitten I'm not that hard to crack, you just need experience." With that Tim snorted, sitting on the edge of the building with his Friend, Mother, and Guardian in one.

 


End file.
